Resolve
by CLAR1CE
Summary: "'Cause that dream that you and I had made is still so clear in me. And I wonder if that day will come where we could make it real." Bisakah usaha teman masa kecil Boboiboy ini menyadarkan bahwa keputusan yang diambil Boboiboy itu salah? Apakah semua janji tersebut hanya isapan jempol belaka? Yang tahu hanyalah Boboiboy itu sendiri. [ RnR are appreciated. ]


_**Resolve **_**by CLAR1CE**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**DISCLAIMER : BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta. Semua yang ada disini termasuk alur cerita, karakter (OC) adalah milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau alur cerita semuanya adalah semata-mata ketidaksengajaan.**

**P.S : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul **_**Sakura (English ver.) **_**yang dinyanyikan oleh **_**Che'Nelle**_**. Mendengarkan lagunya sembari membaca fic ini sangat disarankan karena dapat menambah **_**feel**_** yang akan disampaikan.**

_**Bayangkan saja cerita ini adalah reader-insert. Dikarenakan author berencana untuk tidak memberi nama untuk OC yang ada disini. Namun yang jelas, OC ini berkelamin perempuan. Untuk appearance, sifat dan lainnya akan diperjelas di chapter berikutnya.**_

* * *

**[ I. Prolog ]**

Kelingking kanan terulur, kedua mataku menatap sepasang manik kemerahan itu dengan penuh harap. Jangan tanya kenapa matanya berwarna merah, ia sedang menjadi wujudnya yang 'lain'. "Kau janji?"

Pemilik mata yang menurutku indah itu mengangguk, bibirnya menggulirkan seringaian yang khas.

"Iya aku janji."

Kulihat ia pun meraih kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya, dikaitkan dengan cukup erat. Tidak menyangka ternyata ia akan membalas, kutundukkan kepalaku sebagai bentuk respon kaget.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Hanya sedikit sentuhan kulit bersamanya sudah bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini. Ku tak bisa mendongakkan kepalaku untuk membalas tatapannya; mataku tertuju pada sarung tangan hitam yang selalu ia pakai itu.

"Aku janji akan kembali,"

Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan tentunya aku akan mencintaimu lagi."

_M-Mencintaiku.. lagi.._

Aku mengulang kata-kata yang ia sebutkan dalam hati. Hanya dengan mengulangnya saja, darah yang mengalir menuju pipiku makin deras. Sisi lain dari diriku memberontak ingin memukul pemuda yang satu ini karena terkesan mudah saja baginya untuk membuatku salah tingkah, namun sisi satu lagi dari diriku harus mengakui kalau aku juga sangat menyukai hal itu.

Suhu tubuhnya sudah bisa kurasakan hanya dari kelingking kami yang bertautan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku suka semua hal tentangnya. Aku sangat menyukai kehangatan itu, dan aku akan sangat merindukannya.

"A-Ah-!"

Aku sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan seluruh jemariku ditautkan secara tiba-tiba dengan jemarinya yang lain.

"Hei, tatap aku."

Kalimatnya yang terkesan memerintah itu seakan memberikan sebuah tembakan pada jantungku. Namun entah mengapa aku menurut. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya walau berat.

"Uu..uhh—"

Aku yakin wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, saking salah tingkahnya. Aaaa, aku malu sekali!

Biasanya jika aku menutup mataku disaat-saat begini, ia pasti akan memintaku untuk membuka mata. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku sejak tadi, menunggu ia memintaku melakukannya.

Namun yang kurasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang menempel di dahiku, bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang mengalir dari sana. Aku mengintip untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan, dan betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati dahinya sudah menyatu dengan dahiku. Dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan—sangat tampan, malah—matanya juga ikut terpejam, seakan-akan menikmati detik-detik terakhir.

Dan pada akhirnya aku kembali memejamkan mataku, ikut menikmati kehangatan diberikan olehnya.

Sebelum ia harus pergi meninggalkan bumi untuk berkeliling galaksi.

* * *

Mataku memanas, berusaha menahan cairan yang bergejolak minta dikeluarkan. Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Selama dua tahun ini aku selalu menyakitimu,"

_Bukan begitu.._

"Selalu menghindarimu.."

_Aku tidak masalah.._

"Tidak pernah mengabarimu juga,"

_Tidak.._

"Kurasa lebih baik aku pergi—"

_.. Tunggu._

"—daripada terus-terusan menyakitimu, 'kan?"

Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menutupi ekspresinya, yang sialnya pula berhasil ia lakukan karena tatapannya tertutup poninya yang memanjang. Ah, ia sudah semakin besar ya rupanya. Terakhir bertemu dengannya waktu itu, poni dan rambut disekitar telinganya masih pendek.

Aku berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara, namun semuanya seperti tersendat di tenggorok. Hanya kedua bibirku yang berhasil terbuka, namun tak keluar apapun darisana.

"T-Tapi, Boboiboy.. Kau—"

"Sudah berjanji?"

Kalimatku terpotong. Tidak seperti biasanya Boboiboy seperti ini, menyela omongan orang. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dada. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku menutupi dadaku, untuk menahan rasa sesak disana. Air yang sedari tadi bergejolak di kelopak mataku mulai menetes.

"Iya memang. Tapi kau berhak mendapat yang lain—"

_Aku tidak mau orang lain.._

"Yang tidak ingkar janji sepertiku."

…_._

Kalimat itu membuatku kelu, di lidah maupun dalam batin. Aku dapat mendengar ia mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan suara lemah sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tanganku ingin meraih pergelangan tangan yang dipakaikan _Jam Kuasa_ miliknya, namun entah kenapa badanku kaku. Aku hanya dapat memandangi punggungnya yang berbalut rompi oranye khas miliknya semakin menjauh, serta merasakan air terjun dimataku semakin deras.

_Jangan pergi.._

**[To be continued.]**

* * *

**Ai, em, bek! Setelah 4 tahun vakum dari FanFiction dan akun lama lupa password :DD (yang tau tsungumi dan baca fic **_**Beat in Angel, **_**itu saya) T-T**

**Kali ini aku kembali dengan fic baru! Dan tenang aja, Beat in Angel bakal aku upload ulang dengan beberapa perubahan nantinya!**

**Oh iya, seperti yang udah kubilang diatas. Aku nggak berencana mau ngasih nama untuk OC yang satu ini—dikarenakan aku yang gak pinter bikin nama sejak dulu maafkan T-T—jadi kalian bayangkan saja ini sebagai **_**reader-insert**_** ya!**

**Akhir kata, reviewnya sangat ditunggu loh! Ciao~!**


End file.
